1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing bound printed products such as books, journals, magazines or the like, by adhesive binding of printed sheets in the spine area of a formed book block (book in sheets) or by stitching the folded edges of printed sheets collected astraddle by means of staples, the printed sheets made from a printed web printed on both sides sequentially by digital printing or from individual sheets, wherein at least partially the manufacture is carried out as a function of the working cycle. This means that the manufacture according to the aforementioned kind is carried out in the sequence of the pages of the printed products.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of this kind is known from the brochure “Your Partner in Print Finishing” published by the Company C.P. Bourg S. A. NV, Ottignies, Belgium.
In a brochure “Print-on-demand Books with IBM in Full Print Solutions”, IBM UK Ltd. and Ireland Ltd. offer machines for performing the aforementioned method.